goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie
Sophie is a henry and june fan, and a gator's refuge leader, and nickel-o zone club About her She is a intelligant, laid-back tomboy girl, whose born in 1989, in 2007, she's the leader, her passion is candy and sweets, most notably ice cream. In 1997, age 8, she got noggle goggles for nogglevision, 1998, in the age of 9, she hosted nickel-o zone. And during the kablam awards over the years, henry and june announced the female winner, which is her, and won a shopping spree at a mall. That has shops and restaurants. In E pluribus kablam, after the kablam 100th episode extravaganza ended, she asks henry and june, if SHE is going to do it which is about the 90s In resistance is futile, henry and june bring out sophie, as she sings a beautiful song about her life in past. However, she tells the factory workers to make her kablam merchandise. In 2000, lyla and leon, sophie's older sister and brother and best friend were born Rewards for the things she did Water Zorbing (for not getting hurt while christian and marielle hits her with a cardboard box) Funtime at the venue (for making cremosa lollipops, brownies, Mississippi mud, soft serve ice cream cones and strawberry sundaes for kids) Games at the strikes sudbury (for helping people what has happen) Walk at a forest followed by a fireworks display (for giving out h&j a massage) Swimming at great wolf lodge following by a movie viewing (for seeing what has luna minami just hosted a slumber party with troublemakers) Wears Wears: two tone dress, fingerless gloves, skate shoes (seasons 1-2) Outfit 2: black 90s vest, hot pink 90s skirt, white buffalo shoes, purple dolphin jewerlly, pink shag band, 90s cap up with sunglasses, earrings, 90s belt, 90s handbag on her arm All puropse kablam: magenta boob tube, white 90s skirt with shag belt and black kickers, on it's all in the wrist, her skirt will be blue What the astronauts drink: white long sleeeve dress with a cnd logo badge, grey long gloves, mask, helmet, (on cramming cartoons since 1627, her badge is now groovy, and wears a pilgrim, on hand cranked for enjoyment, she wears viking with braids) Kablam gets results: mint sports bra, scratch recorder, earphones, sky blue skirt shorts combo and buffalo trainers, (in i just don't get it, her colour is now greenand proud blue, as she leads h&j who both are almost naked, to sing) Art + science = fun: black coat with with sparkling zigzags, black beret and tap dancing shoes, on takes a knockin and it keeps tick tockin, dark brown (note: her vest and shorts will be revealed when she takes her coat off when she preforms troublemaker) Better than a poke in the eye (schoolgirl shirt, skirt, sleeveless jacket, tie and mary jane shoes) (on the new class, her colour is now a rainbow) You've tried the best, now try the rest (white overralls, with apron with the letter s and a cap) Tastes like paper (cannonball helmet, red and brown playsuit short sleeve and shoes) A little dab'll do ya (bikini top, bikini skirt with goggles and swim shoes, with her hand a frisbee that says smell-o vision, and a small surfboard) Comics of champions (playsuit, sleeveless tuxedo jacket and tie) (in get sam Donaldson's mystery bag, her trilby hat) Resistance is futile (light pink playsuit with skirt overlay with beauty pageant strap says miss sophie on it, long gloves, earrings, tiara crown, in year round fun, after henry says "kabladies and gentlemen, here's miss 90s herself..." then june says "miss sophie!" Her hand is now holding a feather) Likes and dislikes Likes: kablamCategory:Kablam fans Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:Good Users